Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 3. (We fade to it is now morning and we see a Dodrio on a rooftop calling out to the sky like a rooster. Then we see the bell of the Pokémon Training Academy which starts ringing and it scatters some birds. We now zoom over to the town, where we see various Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon getting ready for their first day) Male Pokémon Trainer 1: All right, you ready, Charmander? Charmander: Charmander! Male Pokémon Trainer 1: Okay, let's go! Male Pokémon Trainer 2: Come on, Squirtle, show some spirit! Female Pokémon Trainer: Come on, Pidgey! (We hear various Pokémon trainers chattering as they're walking with their Pokémon) Announcer: Attention, Pokémon Training will start in 20 minutes. (We now see Professor Oak and Ash, along with Pikachu, who are outside) Ash Ketchum: Oh, look, Professor! Look! Professor Oak: Wait! Please stand still now. Ash Ketchum: What are those? Professor Oak: Huh? Oh, those. Well, they're other Pokémon trainers, girls and boys, with their Pokémon. Now get in. (Puts a coat on Ash) Ash Ketchum: Wow, real Pokémon trainers? Professor Oak: Yes. But hurry now. Oh, wait. Hold on a minute, Ash. Your mother has something for you. (Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, is waiting for Ash with his backpack and supplies) Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. (He walks to his mother, who unzips his backpack) Delia Ketchum: I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and some underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry, and... (Ash takes his supplies) Ash Ketchum: Mom, you're embarrassing me, in front of all these people. Don't you know, I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves. Delia Ketchum: Okay, I see. Professor Oak: Oh, wait, I have something else for you, Ash. (Hands Ash some Pokéballs and a Pokédex) Here's some Pokéballs and a Pokédex. Now turn around and let me look you over. (Ash turns around his whole body to show Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum) Delia Ketchum: Wow, you sure look good, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Gee, thanks, Mom. (We see Pikachu, who's has a book in his hands) Professor Oak: (To Pikachu) Huh? Oh, this? Okay. (Takes the book from Pikachu and gives it to Ash) Here you go. Now run along, Ash. (Ash starts skipping along, with Pikachu following) Professor Oak: Oh, wait. Hold on there. Come back here, Pikachu. (Picks up Pikachu) You already know your training, but Ash needs to learn. Ash Ketchum: Goodbye, Mom! Goodbye, Professor! Delia Ketchum: Goodbye, Ash. Good luck. Professor Oak: Farewell, Ash. Hurry back. (Professor Oak sings as he goes back inside the laboratory with Pikachu. We are now in town where the Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon are heading to the Pokémon Training Academy. We now see King Dedede and Escargoon who are walking) King Dedede: Well, now, would ya just listen, Escargoon. The merry laughter of innocent Pokémon trainers wendin' their way to the Pokémon Training Academy. Thirsty little minds rushin' to the fountain of knowledge. (Laughs) Pokémon training, a noble institution. Now, what would this stupid world be without... (He's about to light his cigar as he notices a poster featuring Bowser and his marionettes) King Dedede: Well, well, well! Bowser! So that big fella's back in town, eh? (Laughs) Remember, Escargoon, the time I tied strings on you and passed ya off as a puppet? (Laughs) Escargoon: Yeah, that was about a week ago. King Dedede: That's right. We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time! (Laughs) (While King Dedede and Escargoon are laughing, they see Ash skipping pass them) King Dedede: (Notices Ash) A little wooden Pokémon trainer, heh. Now, who... (Suddenly realizes what he just saw) A wooden Pokémon trainer! (King Dedede and Escargoon hide in an alley) King Dedede: Look, Escargoon. Escargoon: What is it, sire? (They see Ash) King Dedede: It's amazing. A live Pokémon trainer puppet without strings. A thing like that ought to be worth a fortune to someone. Now let me see. (Points to the same Bowser poster) Oh! That's it! Bowser! Why, that big old faker would like to give his... (To Escargoon) Listen. If we play our cards right, we'll be on easy street, or my name's not King Dedede. Quick, we can head him off. (Grabs Escargoon as they ran) (We now see Ash still skipping along beside a wall, where King Dedede and Escargoon are watching Ash. King Dedede goes by an entrance. Escargoon tries to follow Ash as he's carrying a pot with a flower in it, but King Dedede quickly pulls him back, making him drop the flower pot which breaks. They are now at the corner of a structure) King Dedede: Shh! Alright, now's our... (Sees Escargoon using his hammer and grabs him) No, no, Escargoon. Don't be crude! (Hits Escargoon on the head with his hammer) Escargoon: OUCH! Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. King Dedede: Let me handle this. (Sees Ash approaching) Oh, wait, here he comes. Ah, yes, Escargoon, as I was sayin' to the duchess only yesterday... (He has his cane laid out and Ash arrives to the corner and trips over the cane and drops his supplies) King Dedede: Oh! Oh, how clumsy of me! (He and Escargoon pick up Ash and put him on his feet) King Dedede: Oh, my, my, my, my. (Pats and adjusts Ash) Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I do hope you're not injured, are ya? (While Dedede is talking to Ash, Escargoon dusts Ash, and looks inside one of his pockets) Ash Ketchum: I'm all right. King Dedede: Ah, splendid! (He sees Escargoon reaching into Ash's pockets and bonks him on the head again with his hammer. He also picks up Ash's supplies) King Dedede: Well, let me see. Quite a Pokémon trainer I've never heard before. Look, Escargoon. (Shows Escargoon the Pokémon book) A man of Pokémon. (Hands Ash the Pokémon book) Here's your Pokémon Training Guidebook. Ash Ketchum: I'm going to the Pokémon Training Academy. King Dedede: Pokémon Training Academy. Ah, yes. (Grabs Ash) Then you haven't heard of the easy road to success, haven't you? Ash Ketchum: Uh-uh. King Dedede: No? I'm speakin', my boy, of the theater! (Hands Ash some snacks) Here's your snacks. Bright lights, music, applause! Fame! Ash Ketchum: Fame? King Dedede: Yes! And with that personality, that profile, that physique. (To Escargoon) Why, he's a natural born Pokémon trainer! Am I right, Escargoon? Escargoon: Yep, he really sure is, sire! Ash Ketchum: But I'm going... King Dedede: (Leads Ash with his cane) Straight to the top. Why, I can see your name in lights, lights six feet high. Wait, uh, what is your name? Ash Ketchum: Uh, I'm Ash Ketchum. King Dedede: Ah, Ash Ketchum! A-S-H... You know, uh... (Chuckles) We are wastin' precious time. Come on, Ash. On to the theater! (Hi Diddle Dee Dee Plays) Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me (Escargoon catches up with Ash and Dedede) A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi diddle de day An actor's life is gay It's great to be a celebrity An actor's life for me Ta dum diddle dee dum Ti dee um dee dum Ta dum diddle dee dum Ta dum ta dum Ta dum diddle dee dum Ta dum ta dum Hi diddle de di Ta dee de dum ta dee Ta dum diddle dee dum Ta dum ta dum Hi diddle de dum An actor's life is fun (Fade to where Mario is on the road in a hurry) Mario: Whew! Fine conscience I turned out to be! Late the first day. Oh, well, he can't have much trouble between here and Pokémon training. (He hears King Dedede singing) Ta dum diddle dee dum Ta dum ta dum Mario: Oh, boy, a parade! An actor's life for me (King Dedede, Escargoon and Ash sing as they pass by as Mario starts to act out as the parade leader. Suddenly, he looks back and notices them) Hi diddle de dee An actor's life for me Mario: Huh? (He sees Ash who's being led astray by King Dedede and Escargoon) A waxed mustache and a beaver coat A pony cart and a billy goat Mario: Oh, it's Ash! Hey, where are you going? (He chases after them as they continue singing) You wear you hair in a pompadour You ride around in a coach and four Mario: Wait! You stop and buy out a candy store Mario: Halt! (They pass Mario and almost step on him) An actor's life for me Mario: Oh, hold on there! Ash! Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me (Mario catches up as he gets near King Dedede) With clothes that come in the finest shop... Mario: Hey, Ash! HEY!!! (Whistles loudly) (They stop singing) King Dedede: What was that? Ash Ketchum: (Sees Mario) Oh, Mario! What are you doing up there? King Dedede: Huh? Who? Wh-What? Mario? Up where? (Mario walks into Escargoon and shushes him. And Escargoon mimics Mario's shushing) King Dedede: Ah, my boy. You must be seeing things. Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, that's my conscience. I... (Escargoon realizes he saw Mario and gets out King Dedede's hammer) King Dedede: Now, now, now. You just calm down, kid. Why, there's nothin' up there to be afraid of. (Escargoon approaches Mario and tried to smash him with the hammer. Mario quickly dodges as Escargoon hits King Dedede on the head. King Dedede now has his head stuck and he can't see as he mumbles in a muffled panic) Escargoon: Oh! I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! I didn't mean to do that! (To Ash) Here, hold this. (Gives Ash the hammer) I'll be right back. (King Dedede tries to get the hat off his head and falls over. Cut to Mario) Mario: Psst! Hey, Ash. (Ash hears Mario) Psst. Ash? Hey, I'm over here. Ash Ketchum: Oh, Mario, I'm gonna be an actor! Mario: All right, son. Take it easy now. Remember what I said about temptation? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. Mario: And all about catching Pokémon, winning Pokémon battles, and making friends with other Pokémon Trainers? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I know all that. Mario: Yeah. But you don't know anything about talking to strangers, right? Ash Ketchum: Strangers? You mean that guy? Mario: Yep, that's him. Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Mario. That's King Dedede! Mario: King Dedede? (We are back to King Dedede and Escargoon. King Dedede is still trying to get the hat off his head, as Escargoon looks through his hat) Escargoon: Hello? King Dedede: (Muffled) GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! Escargoon: Oh, no! I must get him out somehow! King Dedede: (Muffled) Hurry up and get me out of this, you idiot! (He grabs the cane and tries to pull hat off King Dedede) Escargoon: Hold still, sire. (Tries pulling it hard, but no avail. He sees the hammer and grabs it) Hang in there, Your Majesty, I'll have ya out in a jiffy! (He strikes the hat with the hammer and it sends King Dedede flying until he crashed into a tree and slid into a puddle. He shook his head and stared at Escargoon in annoyance. Cut back to Ash and Mario) Mario: All right then, here's what we'll tell them. Now listen. You can't go to the theater. Say "Thank you, just the same." You're sorry, but you've got to become a Pokémon trainer. Ash Ketchum: Okay, then. King Dedede: Ash! Oh, Ash! Woo-hoo. (King Dedede and Escargoon are looking for Ash) Mario: Here they come, Ash. Now you tell them. King Dedede: Woo-hoo! Oh, little boy! (Sees Ash) Ah, there ya are! Now, where were we? Ah, yes...on to the theater! Ash Ketchum: Goodbye, Mario! Goodbye! Hi diddle dee dee, an actor's life for me... Mario: Goodbye? Huh? Goodbye!? (Sees Ash going with King Dedede and Escargoon who are singing) Hey, Ash! You can't go to... A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain Mario: There he goes. Oh, no. What'll I do? I'll run and tell his mother. No, I'd tell Professor Oak, anyway. No, maybe I'll go get Officer Jenny. No, that'll be snitching, too. I guess I'll have to go after him myself. (He runs off after them) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes